By accident
by phantomslover1
Summary: Hermione was left by Ron and now she seems to be falling in love with Fred completely by accident. Story better then summary.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters I'm just temporarily borrowing them.

Hermione Granger had been staying at the Burrow for several weeks. She had never felt so at home anywhere. Sure these days she felt like she was invading Lavender and Ron's happiness, but she still loved the invitation, no matter whom Ron was dating. It had been three years since Harry had triumphed over Voldemort. Hermione and Ginny had gotten closer then ever, which was the main reason Hermione had discovered herself in her current living situation. Ginny had asked Hermione to be the maid of honor at her wedding to Harry. Hermione had of course instantly accepted even given the shaky state of her relationship with Ron. Hermione remembered how Ron had gotten together with Lavender and it still nearly made her sick to her stomach. The image of the two of them together in the bed she and Ron had shared so often burned into her brain. She didn't care anymore though she had long since accepted that she and Ron were wrong for one another. She had begun to see that her life was never meant to be spent with Ron, for the first time since her breakup with Ron it didn't hurt to see him with someone else.

"The twins are arriving today, they've decided to spend a whole week before the wedding." Molly explained as Hermione sat at the breakfast table chatting with Ginny and Harry and trying her best to avoid looking at Ron and Lavender. She felt butterflies in her chest at the mention of Fred Weasley.

"That's great Molly, when are they getting here?" Hermione asked casually.

"They told me around two." Harry said

"I still don't understand why they've decided to stay, it means that Harry has to move back into my room."

"I'm going back to visit my parents for a week. I'll be back the night before the wedding." Lavender reminded everyone.

"So we lose one and gain two."Molly explained with a smile. "It will be the same arrangement as when you were kids." Molly smiled. However, at that moment there were two loud pops followed by a crash from the kitchen. Molly got up and walked inside. "FRED!"

"What's the matter?" Hermione ran into the kitchen she was halfway through her third year of medical school and from the sounds of Molly's scream she ran to assist. Fred Weasley lay on the floor of the kitchen. He had a broken glass dish next to him. A large piece of the dish was stuck inside Fred's arm. It was bleeding fairly badly.

"He's fine, mum look he's not even bleeding very badly." George said

"I'm fine all right, I apparated and apparently I missed by a bit and ended up in the pan cupboard. I fell wicked hard on this bloody casserole dish trying to get out." Fred explained Hermione laughed now. Then saw the large laceration on his chest his shirt was ripped to shreds by a second glass shard.

"Let me have a look." Hermione said she motioned everyone else to move out of her way as she got to Fred.

"Have you got Lacewings, monkshood, and a bit of dragon saliva?" Hermione asked strangely. "If you can find me those things I can make a wound healing potion, otherwise I think we'd better take him to St. Mungos." Hermione explained Fred cringed.

"Come on it's just a little cut right?" Fred asked Hermione frowned.

"It's actually very deep." She explained

"Come on, let's get you into somewhere where everyone isn't looking." Hermione smiled; she got Fred up and led him into the nearby lavatory.

"What in the world are you making such a fuss for?" Fred asked Hermione smiled peeling his shirt off to look at the cut.

"It's nasty." Hermione said in an almost sexual way Fred smiled.

"Why Ms. Granger." Fred said. He felt strange in such close proximity with Hermione.

"I was talking about the cut." Hermione explained

"I was talking about what happened the other day." Fred said. Hermione hadn't actually expected that. She had taken a part time summer job and flourish and blots and would often swing by Fred and George's shop. The last time she'd gone in she spilled a bottle one of their ridiculous love potions and for nearly half an hour she and Fred had fallen in love with each other. Of Course after the hour was up, the potion had worn off and Hermione had found herself wishing it hadn't ever since.

"That was just the potion and you know it." Hermione said only half convinced Fred smiled as Hermione stared at his naked body looking at the cut on his chest.

"We found everything you needed. We were afraid of the dragon saliva, but Harry had it in his auror kit." Ginny smiled. She looked from Fred to Hermione strangely.

"Luckily for you Fred this Potion doesn't even have to stew." Hermione said grabbing her wand she took the large cauldron Molly handed her and began to fill it with water. She muttered a few spells and added the three ingredients the water turned a murky greyish pink. Fred looked at it strangely.

"I'm not drinking that." He said.

"You're not supposed to." Hermione smiled. At this she grabbed the ladle Molly had given her with the cauldron. "But it will probably sting horribly."

"Awwww." Fred said as she began to pour the potion all down the cut. "You weren't joking were you."

"Let me see the arm now." Hermione said Fred wretched his arm away from her.

"If you think that I'm going to let you get that near me again." But while he was distracted Hermione managed to get the potion into the second cut, Fred wailed again.

"Do you enjoy causing me pain?" He asked looking at the healed spot where the cut had just been.

"I suppose I do." Hermione smiled. "But as it turns out, that's a good thing."

"Is he going to be ok?" Molly said instantly. Hermione and Fred had both forgotten she was watching from the doorway.

"He's fine." Hermione explained. "See the gashes are gone."

"I'm fine mum." Fred said with a ridiculous grin Hermione laughed.

"You did lose a fair amount of blood though." Hermione mentioned. "Do you feel light headed or nauseated?"

"No." Fred said.

"Then everything should be in order." Hermione smiled at him.

"I need to go get lunch started." Molly said finally scurrying off.

"Be out in just a minute." Hermione said. She then grabbed her wand and quickly mended the tears in Fred's shirt.

"Thanks." He said as she handed it back to him.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Hermione asked.

"I'm great." He smiled. "Thanks to you." He leaned toward her as if kiss her. Her heart was pounding in her chest. She didn't know how she felt about Fred but she knew she wanted to kiss him again. However, at that exact instant, she heard a voice in the doorway.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot you were still in here." Ron said with his eyes wide looking at the scene of Fred and Hermione.

"I was just examining Fred throughly those cuts were nasty and I wanted to make sure there was no other serious damage." Hermione smiled

"I see." Ron muttered. "I'll just go and use the other toilet."

"I really should go see if Molly needs help in the kitchen." Hermione managed and snaked her way out of Fred's reach he looked after her and wondered if she felt the same way about him. Fred walked out into the livingroom and took a spot next the lone George on the sofa. Harry and Ginny had gone to town, Lavender was getting ready to leave and Molly was in the kitchen.

"Did you get anywhere with her?" George asked. "Did the plan work?"

"It would have if a precious baby brother hadn't chosen the exact moment that I was about to kiss her to invade." Fred explained "But I think I got her thinking."

"I can't believe it's worked out this way mate." George said. "When we were kids, I always thought it would be Ron and Hermione."

"Ron screwed up his chance with Hermione." Fred said "I think it's only fair that I get mine."

"I agree with you." George said "If it hadn't been for Oliver Wood breaking Katie's heart, I never would have gotten a chance with her." George had been dating Katie Bell for nearly a year and it seemed to be a match made in heaven. George was planning to ask Katie to marry him at Ginny and Harry's wedding reception. They both knew and had been very willing to allow it.

"She's a rare find George." Fred smiled seeing George's face lit up in way he'd never really seen until Katie.

"So is Hermione if she'll have you." George explained.

"I can't believe I never realized how amazing Hermione was before." Fred said gently.

"You have a love potion to thank for that." George smiled

"The weird thing is that after it wore off, I didn't feel much different." Fred paused. "I've always had feelings for Hermione. I just never even thought she might return them until now."

"It changed absolutely everything didn't it?" George said.

"Yeah." Fred smiled now his mind clearly still on Hermione.

"What are you two blokes talking about?" Ron said slumping down on the couch and conversation ended at that very instant.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Hermione sat in the middle of the field behind the Weasley's house lazily watching everyone play a small game of quidditch. She'd never been very good herself, but she was happy to watch all the same. The teams had been broken up so that Ginny, Harry and Ron were on one side playing against Fred, George, and Katie. (Who had decided to stop by the burrow and visit George) Hermione was sprawled out trying to read the homework she had to complete for her advanced magical maladies class. Her mind kept wandering however. She thought back to the days before school was back in when she'd been working at Flourish and Blotts a smile stretched across her face as she thought of that fateful day.

flashback

Hermione Granger had just finished dealing with a very disgruntled customer when Mr. Flourish approached her with a strange look.

"You handled that situation very well Ms. Granger." He said quickly as if to let Hermione know that what she had done was in fact fine.

"Thank you." Hermione said relieved.

"I actually came over because I wondered if you were planning on staying on at least part time once you go back to medical school this fall." He asked Hermione shrugged.

"I haven't actually decided yet."

"I hope you decide to stay. We'll really need someone with your knowledge once the Hogwarts rush starts."

"I'll consider it Mr. Flourish thank you."

"It hasn't been a very busy day and I saw your friend Ginny stop by earlier if you'd like to head out, you could."

"I'm not off for another hour." Hermione reminded him.

"Well yes, but I know she wanted you to go to Madam Malkin's with her to look at Bridesmaid robes and if you wanted to head out earlier I wouldn't mind." Hermione smiled now, she did want to get astart on planning Ginny's wedding after all it was less then a month away and she still hadn't picked a dress. Ginny had said she would be waiting at Weasleys Wizard Wheezes for her. Hermione Graciously accepted the invitation and headed out the door.

As Hermione made her way toward the shop, she nearly walked into Ron and Lavender. Her heart fell into her feet.

"Hello Hermione." Ron said trying to seem cheerfully casual Hermione felt like vomiting.

"Hi." Hermione said dryly, not really acknowledging Lavenders presence.

"Hold on just a second." She heard Ron whispered to Lavender, he then headed over toward her. "Can we talk?"

"I don't really want to talk to you."

"Come on 'Mione. It's been almost a year."

"Yeah, I know that."

"Can't we at least be friends like we used to be before . . . " He trailed off.

"...Before you cheated on me with Lavender, Ron I don't think so." She was choked up now. "You were my boyfriend Ron, but that's not why it hurts, it hurts because first and foremost you were my friend and you couldn't trust me enough to tell me that you had fallen in love with someone else."

"I didn't know how to do it."

"That's no excuse. Just leave me alone, please?"

"Fine." Ron said and walked back over to Lavender at this Hermione ran off toward the joke shop afraid of what she might see if she turned around. That's when if happened. As Hermione walked into the joke shop a very large woman was on her way out the door she accidently shoved Hermione into the table full of love potions. Fred ran instantly to her side. They tried to catch the bottles before they fell. However, one bottle shattered all over the floor.

"Sorry." Hermione said locking eyes with Fred. He smiled back at her now. She fell instantly in love with him.

"I love you." Fred said not waiting for an answer he grabbed Hermione and kissed her firmly. "You are the most amazing person in the whole world Hermione."

"No you're so much more amazing Fred." She said as they pulled apart. Somewhere in the back of her mind she knew that it was the love potion, but she didn't really care.

"Is anyone here?" she asked hopefully.

"No, George is getting his stuff moved into Katie's apartment. I'm going to live in the apartment over the joke shop by myself."

"I could live with you, since I love you so much." Hermione explained kissing him again.

"That would be wonderful we should start moving your stuff in tomorrow."

"Ginny" Hermione said suddenly. "Is she here?"

"No, she said you weren't getting off until four so she said she would be back later."

"Good, that means we really are alone."

"I can close the shop for an hour so that I can show you just how much I love you." Fred explained suggestively. Hermione walked to the window and flipped the sign to closed. Fred gave her a sexy perfect smile, and she loved it even more. He then walked up to her and lifted her into his muscular arms. He carried her up the stairs into the loft apartment making out with her the entire way.

"You don't think this is all just that potion I spilled do you?" Hermione asked wanting more of Fred.

"Who cares?" Fred started kissing her gently. He set her down on the sofa upstairs and began to undo the buttons on the front of her shirt Hermione smiled as she pulled off his shirt. She admired the ripples of his chest he looked at her as she wrapped her legs around him gently.

"I love you." They said at the exact same time. Hermione stared at Fred as he began to undo her bra as it fell off, Fred reached to touch her, but at that instant the potion wore off.

"OH MY GOD!" Hermione shouted reaching for the Bra Fred had only just removed. "What in the world are we doing?"

"I think that's quite obvious."

"Don't make jokes now. This isn't funny Fred."

"I knew that some of those love potions were strong but wow."

"Seriously, we could have just made a very stupid mistake." Hermione reminded Fred shrugged.

"Ever the rule follower." Fred said almost irritated.

"Ever the rule breaker."

"Would you like to go out with me sometime?" Fred paused "I promise I won't use a love potion this time."

"Keep dreaming." Hermione explained then grabbed her shirt and buttoned it just in time to hear Ginny downstairs.

"Is everything ok Fred?" She asked Hermione grinned

"I need to go." And at that she walked down the stairs.

End Flashback

"Hermione hurry up!" She heard Ron screaming. She looked up from the book she'd been pretending to read to see Fred sprawled out on the ground.

"Is he ok?" She screamed running over now getting her wand ready.

"I was flying pretty high and an eagle hit me, knocked me clean out of the air apparently." Fred said Hermione looked at him.

"I think you broke your arm."

"Great! I guess I'm just a walking accident aren't I?" Hermione saw him wink at George.

"I can fix this very quickly, why don't you all head back to house Fred and I will be along soon." Hermione said as soon as they were gone she nudged Fred hard. "Are you hurting yourself on purpose just so that you can see me naked again?"

"WhileI'm not complaining, nonaked woman is worth the amount of pain I'm in right now, sodon't flatter yourself." Fred said getting up as Hermione muttered the charm and mended his arm.

"You aren't that great either."

"Come on Hermione, you know you want me?"

"You're right I want you so much it kills me, take me right here." She said with a thick hint of sarcasm.

"You don't have even a little thing for me?" Fred teased as they headed back to the house.

"Not in the least."

"Then prove it Granger, give me a kiss, and tell me it means nothing to you."

"Fine." Hermione shrugged and she leaned and kissed Fred passionately. He looked as if he was about to fall off his feet. "Absolutely nothing." Hermione lied trying to mask her fear.

"So it was all the potion then huh?"

"Yup."

"That's too bad . . . "

"Why?"

"Because, I was about to ask you to be my date to Harry and Ginny's wedding."

"Look Fred, you already asked me out, the day of the love potion and I told you to keep dreaming."

"Today's a new day, what do you say?"

"I don't know if it's such a great idea, I mean with my history with your brother and everything."

"Look, we could just say that since neither of us had dates so we decided we'd go together its not a big deal, We'd go strictly as friends." Fred's large eyes grew to the size of a puppy's as Hermione watched him. "Please?"

"All right but remember you said yourself we're going strictly as friends." Hermione said

"Agreed." Fred smiled and they walked the rest of the way back to house together in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the amazingly long gap between writing chapters, I finally got everything organized in my life and I'm back to writing I hope to have at least one more more chapter up this week. First and foremost thanks for your patience I've gotten some really amazing reviews, and since this is basically my first Hermione/Fred Fic, I appreciate the support.

The next morning as Fred woke up, his mind was instantly on Hermione. She was the most amazing woman he'd ever known. He didn't know exactly when he'd fallen for Hermione. He knew he hadn't loved her at first sight. Who could blame him? Hermione had been bushy haired, buck toothed, and twelve years old the first time he met her. Yet somehow, she'd changed. The summer she turned 16, it was the year he was no longer living at home and no longer going to Hogwarts. He and George had just gotten the joke shop up and running.

Flashback

"Did mum say what time they were arriving?" Fred asked George shrugged. "I was hoping we could clear this place out a little bit more so that we could actually see them."

"It's nearly lunchtime, we can hope people decide to get lunch, but I wouldn't bet on it."

"Are Harry and Hermione coming as well?"

"Of course haven't you figured out by now that they're as much a part of this family as we are?"

"Yeah, but I hadn't actually heard so I figured I'd ask." Fred explained George smiled

"Look. There they are." George pointed out. Molly Weasley entered still practically pulling his youngest sister Ginny behind her, despite the fact that Ginny was now 15. Harry and Ron entered next, followed by Ms. Weasley, and then Fred saw her. He knew she was Hermione Granger, but she hit him like a ton of bricks. It was amazing how much difference one year could make. Her previously bushy hair had become tamed and shiny, her large teeth seemed to finally fit her face. She was no longer a girl. She was now a woman, a very attractive woman at that.

"Hello." Fred approached trying to remain calm. As he showed Hermione the love potions, he caught himself wondering how effective they really would be.

"What's this?" Hermione asked pointing at one of the boxes. Fred smiled at her and began to explain exactly what the object did. He wasn't interested in that though he was interested in Hermione. Then in a single moment, any hope he had of being with Hermione faded.

"'Mione, come check this out." He heard Ron say Hermione's face lit up at the sight of him, he could tell in that moment she would never be his because he heart already belonged to his brother. His heart broke just a little.

End Flashback

It was amazing how much things had changed since that day. Hermione no longer was Ron's. While it was apparently obvious that she still felt deeply for him, Fred believed she was finally ready to move on. He just hoped she would choose to do it with him. He walked downstairs to breakfast and was surprised when only Hermione was sitting at the table.

"Where is everyone?" He asked looking at Hermione strangely.

"They all abandoned us because we overslept."

"What do you mean?"

"George took Katie out to breakfast; Ginny, Harry, and your mum had Harry's finally suite fitting and couldn't see a reason to go."

"Where's Ron?" Fred asked

"He's spending the day with Lavender and her parents in the countryside."

"Oh." Fred said. He could hear a hint of what sounded like anger in her voice, but he didn't press it.

"So I guess that just leaves you and me then?"

"Apparently."

"What do you want to do?"

"Anything as long as you promise it doesn't involve bodily injury or love potions."

"That sounds appealing." Fred teased. "Actually I do need to go check in at the shop. Lee's running things while we're gone, but I think I should just check it out."

"Then maybe we could get some Ice cream and hang out on Diagon Alley?" Hermione said "I need to pick up a book at Flourish and Blotts anyway."

"That sounds really great, let me just get ready."

"See down here in twenty minutes?"

"All right." Fred said then leapt up the stairs.

As Fred and Hermione stepped into Weasleys Wizard Wheezes Hermione had to laugh. Lee Jordan was running around like some sort of demented chicken trying to help four people at once. The shop was loaded with people who seemed to be getting quite angry.

"Fred" Lee said almost begging. "I just got hit hard, could you help?" Fred looked at Hermione who smiled at him as if telling him to go ahead.

Fred hopped over the checkout counter and began ringing people up and Lee began explaining products to the customers that were asking. Hermione stood watching Fred charm the customers. Suddenly she heard a little girl's voice behind her.

"Your boyfriend is really cute." The girl said, Hermione realized she wasn't really little, she was probably about 15.

"Oh he's just my friend."

"It doesn't seem like it the way you watch him."

"Well, it's very complicated."

"Uncomplicate it, use one of the love potions."

"I've already tried that, it's not a recommended course of action."

"Well, if I were you and I had a boyfriend who looked like him I'd never let him go."

"Ms, do you work here?" A woman in her early twenties asked Hermione now.

"No, it's my friends' shop." Hermione said trying desperately to get away from the little girl now.

"Well do you know anything about these potions?" She asked she was referring to the anti jinx potions. Hermione smiled then began to explain each one. Fred was watching her now. After she was done, she had managed to sell three kinds of the potions, and a love potion to the girl who'd been bothering her about Fred. Within an hour the shop had died down so that Lee could manage and Fred walked up to Hermione again.

"Thanks for the extra help." He smiled at her.

"You're welcome."

"What do you say we get that Ice cream you mentioned?" Fred said only to feel his stomach grumble slightly.

"Sounds like you need something a little more solid."

"We could over to the leaky cauldron, contrary to popular belief Tom serves very good food."

"I'm up for that." Hermione grinned. She was surprised when Fred grabbed her hand as they walked out onto Diagon Alley. For some reason however, she didn't stop him. They walked into the Leaky Cauldron still hand in hand. Hermione didn't bother questioning it when Fred sat down at one of the tables.

"Well I don't believe my eyes, if it isn't Fred Weasley?" Hermione heard a familiar voice say. She was surprised to see Angelina Johnson walking toward them from behind the bar.

"Angie." Fred said warmly he stood up to hug her. Then turned to Hermione. "You remember Hermione Granger."

"Yeah, it's great to see you." Angelina said.

"Do you work here?"

"I'm actually a part owner, Tom was having some troubles, but he still runs the place."

"Hermione and I decided we needed to get something to eat." Fred explained.

"I want waffles and a small pumpkin juice." Hermione said. She was struggling to hide her jealousy because of the way Fred was almost flirting with Angelina. "I need to go to the lady's room."

"Fine." Fred smiled at her. "Hurry back." He said and watched her walk all the way to the bathroom.

"So you and Granger, it looks like I figured that one completely wrong, I always thought she had it for your brother."

"Ron's dating Lavender Brown actually." Fred explained "But Hermione and I are just friends."

"Friends don't hold hands when they walk into a room, and they don't look at each other the way the two of you were just then." Angelina explained

"Seriously Angie, just lay off ok?" Fred begged

"Fine I'll go put your order in." Just then Hermione reemerged.

"You seemed awfully happy to see her." Hermione said sitting down and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Of course I am. She's one of my oldest FRIENDS." He emphasized the last word.

"So she's just a friend?" Hermione asked

"We dated for two weeks and decided we were better off as friends." Fred paused. "I could never feel about her the way I feel about . . . " He trailed off.

"Feel about whom?" Hermione asked

"Drop it please?"

"Ok. I'll let it go for now." Hermione said not wanting to press the subject any farther. They spent the rest of lunch talking and laughing but somewhere in the back of her mind, Hermione couldn't help but wonder had the next word in that sentence been you. Could Fred have possibly meant to say the way I feel about you? A thousand possibilities were swirling in her head. Hermione wondered how things could ever be so complicated and uncomplicated at the same time.


	4. Chapter 4

I got this chapter written very quickly because I have all kinds of time on my hands today. Anyway I hope everyone enjoys it. It's got only a small amount of Actual Fred/Hermione as I wanted Harry and Ginny's wedding in this chapter to be the main focus. Thanks once again for all the support, I hope to get Chapters out much more frequently from now on. I know this one is a little bit short, but I ended it at the natural breaking point so I promise the next one will be longer.

Hermione Granger awoke early the morning of Harry and Ginny's wedding. She and Fred had gotten very little time alone since the day on Diagon Alley and when they were alone they were continually interrupted. Hermione was beginning to wonder if she and Fred would ever work out their feelings for each other. Hermione slipped out the bed in Ginny's room. She was still very tipsy from the bachelorette party the night before.

"Are you up yet 'Mione?" She heard Ginny scream through the bathroom door. "We have three hours until the wedding."

"I know and I'm hurrying." Hermione said knowing she had to get her hair styled and her make-up done. These were two things she was clearly not ready for. She had just stood up and pulled her hair into a very messy ponytail when she heard a knock on the door. She instantly assumed it was Molly. She turned around and screamed "I'll be ready to leave in 10 minutes."

"That's fine, but I don't really care." Fred said standing in the doorway of Ginny's bedroom. Hermione was suddenly very self-conscious of the way she looked.

"Fred, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I would check on my sister and see how she's doing." Fred said Hermione could tell he was clearly lying but she didn't press it any farther.

"Next time, warn me before you come in, I look like bloody hell." Hermione explained

"You look just fine to me." Fred said Hermione looked at him as if he'd just sprouted an extra head.

"Where's Ginny anyway?" Fred asked searching the room for his sister.

"She's in the bathroom actually." Hermione explained. "Are we still on for the reception?"

"Of course, yeah, we discussed it and I just assumed that it was a done deal."

"Yeah it is, I just wanted to make sure." Hermione said "I need to go check on Ginny." At this she turned around to head into the bathroom.

"Wait." Fred said. At this he grabbed her hand. Hermione looked at him mystified for a second. He pulled her back close to him.

"What are you doing?" She asked. She looked into his eyes. She could see his deep need for her growing behind those eyes.

"I don't know, I just . . . " Fred trailed off. She smiled as he pulled her face toward his she'd wanted to kiss him so many times in the last week but things just kept getting the way.

"Hey Hermione, have you seen my green sweater? I wanted to pack it for my honeymoon." Ginny asked stepping out the bathroom paying very little attention to the goings on. Fred and Hermione pulled apart. Hermione couldn't believe her luck.

"I need to go, I guess I'll see you at the wedding." Fred said then scurried off with a very strange look on his face. Ginny just stared at Hermione for a few minutes before she finally managed words.

"Did I miss something?" She asked finally.

"No, Ginny, you didn't miss anything at all." Hermione lied. Then she began to help Ginny look for her Green Sweater.

"It looked like I've been missing something." Ginny said "Mione is something going on with you and Fred?"

"Come on Ginny, just drop it please? This is your day, please don't worry about me?"

"Is there something for me to be worried about?" Ginny asked

"No it's just . . . " She trailed off now. "It's just that . . . It's nothing."

"I don't have time for this today Hermione, we've got to get going anyway, but I'm going to get it out of you."

"There's nothing to get out an ok, drop it."

"Fine. The subject is dropped." Ginny said but she had no intention of dropping it if something was going on between Hermione and Fred she was going to figure it out.

Three hours later Hermione stood in line waiting for the cue to head down the aisle. Directly behind her stood Ginny and Arthur ready to follow directly after her, Hermione had just watched Lavender walking down the aisle followed by Katie, and now it was her turn. She felt her stomach turn almost instantly. As she saw the nod she headed toward the altar wondering if every eye was upon her. She only felt one persons eye. She looked up to meet them. Fred stared at Hermione as if she were some sort of queen as she headed down the aisle. She no longer cared who was watching her she was watching Fred. It was a comfort she'd never really felt before and she liked it. As she stood next to Katie, she smiled knowing that Ginny was not far behind. Now she turned her attention to Harry. Hermione had to admit that she'd seen many people in love in her day, but never two people so much as Harry and Ginny. They seemed complete each other in ways Hermione would never fully understand. Watching Harry's expression as Ginny stepped into view was one of the more amazing experiences of her life. She turned her eyes back to Fred who seemed to be watching Ginny and Harry now too but his eyes met Hermione's briefly before they both turned away. Hermione felt a tear run down her cheek as Arthur gave Ginny to Harry.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Ginerva Weasley and Harry Potter in the bond of holy matrimony." The minister said as the two approached. "If there is anyone here who knows a reason why they should not be wed let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Everyone breathed as no one objected and continued.

"It has been brought to my attention that Harry and Ginerva have composed their own vows which they would like to share with everyone at this time." The man paused "Harry, you're first."

"Ginny, the first time I met you, you were eleven years old and you were holding hands with your mum at kings cross station. I admit I didn't see it then. But it wasn't very much later that I realized you were the one for me. I didn't tell you at first, because I feared for your safety and later when I did tell you I pushed you away in order to protect you. But you never gave up on me. You wouldn't let me push you away. I fought to save the world from Voldemort, but Ginny, you fought to save me and in the end you did save me. I love you more then I've ever loved anyone in my whole entire life, you basically taught me love. For that I'm grateful and I hope to spend the rest of my life showing just how grateful I really am." Ginny had tears streaming down her cheeks now and Hermione was touched when she saw that even Fred was struggling not to cry.

"Ginerva." The Minister said

"Wow. I don't know where to start." Ginny paused. She was trying to compose herself. Harry reached up sweetly and wiped away her tears Ginny smiled. "I had so much trouble trying to figure out what to say to you. I didn't know how to put what I felt for you into words and then I realized I didn't have to. You understand, and you get me better then anyone ever has. You know when I'm upset or sad, you know when I'm keeping and secret, you even know when I'm angry at you before I know it. To everyone else you're the boy who lived or the chosen one. To me, you're just Harry, the man I love more then anything else in the world. There have been times in our lives when I feared I'd lost you, when you pushed me away. But, fate always stepped in to save us. We fell in love for real. I'm thankful every day that I found you Harry Potter, and I will love you for as long as I live." Ginny said Harry just smiled.

"All right now time for the rings." The man said gently. Ron handed Harry a ring and Harry smiled at him. "Harry please repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Harry said slowly sliding the ring onto Ginny's finger. She breathed deeply trying her hardest to hold back her tears just a moment longer.

"Ginerva, with this ring I thee wed."

"With this ring I thee wed." Ginny managed, she had tears steaming now.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife, Mr. potter you may kiss your bride."

"Finally." Harry said at that he dipped Ginny and kissed her passionately clearly not caring who saw. After the kiss was over, Harry and Ginny locked arms and headed out of the church. Hermione was supposed to lock arms with Ron and walk out now but when Ron locked arms with Lavender Hermione dived for Fred locking arms with him and not making eye contact with Ron.

"Nice save." Fred whispered in his ear.

"Contrary to popular belief, you're much better company anyway." Hermione teased surprised that she hadn't felt the slightest sting over Ron latching onto Lavender.

"Thanks for the insult." Fred teased.

"It was a beautiful Ceremony though wasn't it?" Hermione said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but not half as beautiful as you." Fred said boldly now. Hermione didn't answer she simply locked hands with him no longer caring who saw.

"Come on Weasley, we have a reception to attend." Hermione smiled and they apparated still hand in hand toward the burrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone for all the marvelous reviews. I love getting reviews. I just wanted to really give a big thanks. Also please don't be too angry about the way I ended this chapter. It was just a natural breaking point and I hope to have the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.

Hermione screamed as she felt Fred's hand slip out of hers as they hit ground. She looked frantically around for Fred.

"Could I get some help out of here?" She heard his voice beneath her. She looked down to see Fred sitting in a giant hole just below her.

"What is that thing?" Hermione asked mystified.

"Gnome Trap ever since mom had it installed, the little beasts quit coming back, I guess it's hard for them to get out." Fred said. Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of the hole "I can see why."

"Are you ok?" She asked

"My ankle hurts." Fred said "But I didn't do this on purpose."

"I know you didn't. Now let me see that ankle." Hermione smiled. She pulled up his black sock and wasn't surprised to find the ankle slightly swollen. "Congratulations it's a spranged ankle."

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked

"Fix it, after all I am going to be a healer, and with a patient like you I'm getting plenty of practice."

"Hey I blame you, I wasn't a walking accident until I started spending time with you." Fred said

"I sometimes think you do it all for the attention." Hermione said she pulled out her wand and did a few minor tricks. Fred howled. "It hurts something awful for about two minutes, but once that wears off it should be fine."

"Do you enjoy causing me pain?" he asked

"No now get up, we need to get going or everyone will wonder where we are." Hermione smiled, she pulled Fred to his feet and helped him walk. However soon the pain was all gone and he was thanking Hermione for her amazing work.

"Seriously, what would I do with you?" Fred smiled

"Well I guess you'd probably die." Hermione smiled. At this they entered the area of the Burrow's backyard. It now had a huge canopy tent set up with what must have been 300 tables inside. Molly waved Fred and Hermione to the wedding party's table. Harry and Ginny hadn't arrived yet.

"This is really nice Molly. I love it."

"I had to expand the back yard slightly you know, but the Muggles haven't seemed to notice so everything should be fine." She announced.

"I love the dance floor Harry and Ginny will look beautiful on it." Hermione said but at that George and Katie sat down interrupting the conversation.

"Where have you two been?" George asked more to Fred then Hermione.

"Your twin fell in the gnome trap and sprung his ankle, but I fixed it." Hermione smiled

"Yes she did." Fred smiled at that moment Ginny and Harry walked in hand in hand. Everyone began to clap. As they shook hands with several guests, Katie took a seat next to Hermione. Fred and George took off toward the refreshment table hoping to get some food before the festivities were underway and it was too late.

"So George tells me that you and Fred have been spending a lot of time together." Katie hinted Hermione smiled looking at Fred.

"Yeah, but we're just friends." Hermione clarified. Katie laughed. "What's so funny?"

"That's what I said about George after Oliver dumped me."

"You really love him don't you?" Hermione asked smiling as Katie looked at George. He was now bringing her back a drink.

"More then I thought it was possible to love someone." Katie explained the idea of it made Hermione smile.

"I hope you like tea, as it turns out the choices are pretty limited." Fred said. He then took a seat next to Hermione. She grinned.

"Tea is perfect." Hermione said. Katie winked at her.

"So, what were you two ladies talking about?" George asked Harry and Ginny were just finally taking their seats.

"Nothing." Katie and Hermione said together and then they heard Molly banging on her glass. They both shut up and watched as the festivities began. Hermione looked over and noticed two empty seats on the other side of the table.

"Who's missing?" She asked suddenly confused.

"Lavender and Ron." Katie explained

"Apparently, Ron told mum to start without him and that he would be along shortly." George explained Hermione wondered what in the world was going on. However, she decided to just enjoy herself for the rest of the reception.

After the toasts were said and dinner was served Harry and Ginny began the first dance. Everyone smiled as they danced to a beautiful ballad. Hermione congratulated both of them, just before she felt a hand slid across her back. She turned to find Fred with his arm across her shoulders.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Hermione smiled.

"Well I suppose since you are my date." She smiled and let Fred lead her onto the dance floor. She looked over to the table and saw that there was still no sign of Ron. She was now getting a little worried but she didn't show it. Instead she rested her head on Fred's shoulder.

"So where do we go from here?" Fred finally asked at the end of the first slow dance Hermione looked up at him confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well after today we have no reason to interact with each other, except for at family functions, unless we make a reason."

"I'd like that." Hermione said seeing that Fred wasn't ready to define what they were.

"I was hoping you'd . . . " At that moment Fred was cut off.

"Can I cut in?" Ron asked walking up behind Fred. Fred stepped away. He looked for Hermione's reaction. Hermione nodded at him that it was ok.

"Fine, but you can't have her for long." Fred said strangely he winked at Hermione.

"What's this about Ron?" Hermione said looking around for signs of Lavender.

"I don't really know if I can answer that here." He explained "Can we just go somewhere and talk?"

"I suppose." Hermione said. She was finally moving on, and she realized that in order to completely move forward she needed to forgive Ron. They had been friends once and they could be again. Hermione let Ron lead her off behind the tent.

"So." She said as soon as they were alone.

"I just . . . " Ron started "I screwed up."

"What do you mean you screwed up?"

"I mean that I screwed up with you, I mean that I lost you because I was stupid."

"Ron come on; don't do this." Hermione said.

"When you were walking down that aisle toward me today, I realized that I didn't want Lavender." He paused taking a breath. "When I see someone walking down the aisle toward me, I still see you." Hermione stared at him for a moment completely unsure of what to say.

"Ron, you can't just spring this on me like this." She finally managed. "Not now."

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't keep how I feel a secret, look I lost you once because I was stupid, I cheated on you with a girl who will never mean even half what you mean to me."

"What about Lavender?" Hermione asked. Her mind was on Fred. For the first time she knew what she wanted. It had taken Ron to show her that.

"I broke up with her." Ron explained Hermione nearly gasped. "That's why I grabbed her at the wedding I needed to talk to her. I wanted to do it before she came here with me today, I couldn't keep leading her on, when it was you I wanted."

"Wow." Hermione managed.

"I love you, Hermione." Ron said Hermione just stared at him. "Say something please."

"What do you want me say?" Hermione screamed. "I loved you with everything that I had. I spent two years of my life devoted to you, and one day I came home and found you in bed with Lavender, and now when I'm finally moving on, the second I'm finally starting to have feelings for someone else you tell me that you still love me?"

"You have feelings for someone else?" Ron said looking upset. "I haven't seen you with anyone since we broke up."

"It's complicated." Hermione explained "But yeah, I have feelings."

"I know you don't love him the way you loved me." Ron grabbed her hand.

"Let go Ron." Hermione said "Look it's over, I thought that we made that clear a year ago."

"Please Hermione let me remind you of what we have?" Ron said more then asked, he then grabbed Hermione and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Hermione pondered for just an instant. How could she have enjoyed this? She remembered a time when kissing Ron had made her weak in the knees. She remembered when she knew she didn't want to kiss anyone for the rest of her life. However in that moment she realized that Ron's kiss didn't hold a candle to Fred's. Compared to kissing Fred, Ron made her feel like she was kissing her very own brother. Hermione pulled away and opened her eyes, just in time to see Fred standing in view he had tears in his eyes. Hermione stared at him for a minute saying nothing. Ron looked from Fred to Hermione. He was the first to finally speak.

"No way." He muttered as Hermione kept her eyes locked with Fred's. At this Fred looked from Hermione to Ron.

"I hope that the two of you are very happy together." He said then began to run off. Hermione could feel her heart breaking.

"I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said before turning to run after Fred.


	6. Chapter 6

For fear that I might start getting death threats for the way I ended the previous chapter, I decided to update today. I've been having some very strange problems with this website today or I would have had it up early. I was watching an episode of Dawson's creek when I wrote this and I must give credit to the show for one of Ron's lines in this chapter. It just seemed so fitting to me that I had to use it. I hope everyone will forgive me, for those of you who find it, you're just as big a dork as I am. Thanks again for all the reviews, I hope this chapter makes everyone happier.

Hermione watched as Fred disappeared into the nearby tent. She turned in after him immediately running into Arthur's 80 year old aunt Edna. By the time she'd gotten Edna back to her feet and apologized, Fred was no where in sight. There was a crowd gathered around George and Katie. Hermione stopped for minute. She must have missed George proposing. She'd wanted to see that. However, right now the most important thing was finding Fred.

"George." She said practically barging threw the crowd of people.

"He left." George said not waiting for Hermione to answer. She looked at him frantically.

"Do you know where he went?"

"He wouldn't tell me, but even if I knew I'm not sure I'd tell you." George admitted.

"He told you what happened then?" Hermione questioned him.

"Yeah." George said "How could you do that to him?"

"We aren't even together George."

"He's in love with you Hermione, haven't you figured that out yet? He's been in love with you for years. He thought he finally had a shot with you and then you're making out with Ron!"

"She wasn't making out with me." Ron said he was out of breath and Hermione suspected he'd been running after her. She looked at him thankfully. "I kissed her."

"What?" George said finally Katie had drifted apart from them and was showing off her ring. "You guys need to slow down."

"I kissed Hermione." Ron managed. "Fred thought it was the other way around."

"Why would you do that Ron?"

"I didn't know, I guess I was the only one."

"No. Only George knows actually." Hermione explained. "It's a fairly new development."

"I really don't know where he went. I swear Hermione." George said.

"If you find him first, tell him I'm not getting back together with Ron ok?" Hermione begged. Ron looked at her with pain in his eyes.

"If I see him first, I'll let him know." George said, at that he headed back toward his new fiancee Hermione got even more panicked

"Thanks for that." She said as Ron walked up beside her.

"It was nothing really." Ron smiled. "I started it, I thought I should take responsibility."

"I just hope that I can find him before he does something stupid." Hermione started to think.

"Look, can we talk for a minute first?" Ron asked Hermione looked at him.

"The last time you asked if we could talk you tried to snog me."

"If I promise I won't do that again, will you talk to me?"

"I really should look for Fred." Hermione started. "But I guess I can give you just a few minutes." He took her back around to the spot where only minutes before he'd kissed her.

"I'm sorry." Ron said.

"I'm sorry too." Hermione managed.

"What do you have to be sorry for?"

"Giving up on our friendship because we weren't a couple anymore." Hermione said. Ron smiled.

"I cheated on you with a girl you'd know for a long time. I slept with her in our bed Hermione, I wouldn't blame you if you never spoke to me again."

"I suppose I'm more forgiving then that." Hermione grinned.

"So Fred huh?"

"Yeah, don't ask me how it happened, but it did Ron."

"I'm happy for you, if he makes you happy."

"He does. He's funny and charming. He can make anything funny." Hermione smiled. "He's hopelessly accident prone, and I find it completely enduring."

"Who would've guessed? Hermione Granger would end up with the class clown."

"I think he's grown up a bit since then."

"I don't know last summer he made a phallic shaped firework for the ministry of magic display." Hermione giggled.

"You love him don't you?" Ron asked Hermione saw now that he looked as if he may cry. Hermione hadn't thought of the answer to that question before. She'd dreamed about kissing him. She thought a hundred times how much she liked him, but did she love him? She ran it over and over again in her head several times before finally formulating an answer.

"Yeah." She said in a mere whisper. Ron looked at her now as if he'd been expecting it, but hoping for a different answer.

"I thought so." He said gently.

"I didn't even realize it until you did." Hermione explained. "But I do I love him in a way I've never loved anyone in my whole life, I can't lose him Ron, don't hate me because it's not you please?" She begged Ron smiled

"I don't hate you, Hermione, I love you." Ron explained "I've always loved you. I had my chance and I blew it."

"I didn't expect to fall in love with Fred, Ron. I guess I shouldn't have because somewhere in the back of my mind, I always thought you'd come back to me."

"Ironic isn't it, we always thought we'd end up together, and now when it could finally happen, you fall for someone else."

"I'll always love you, Ron." Hermione smiled at him.

"I know that. It's just not the same is it?" Ron paused. "You love Fred like I love you, and the only difference is he loves you back the same way." Hermione didn't speak. She couldn't formulate words so she nodded her head.

"Go, find him and get him back ok?" Ron smiled. "He deserves you in ways that I never could."

"Thank you." Hermione said at that she kissed Ron gently on the cheek then let go and apparated. Hermione sat in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes now staring at the shop. The sign on the door that read closed for Potter-Weasley wedding was still visible. Hermione stared through the window there was no sign of Fred. She walked to the front door.

"Alohomora." She said hopefully the door remained locked. "Shit, it's a magic lock."

There was no key hole on the door and Hermione figured it must have a magical code lock. She tried her hardest to think like Fred and George wondering what in the world they would use as a password.

"Snuffling snuffboxes?" She muttered. The door didn't budge. "Hermione?" She said hopefully if Fred had loved her for years like George said she figured it was worth a try but still nothing.

"Katie Bell." She tried next still nothing happened. She was getting very frustrated now. "Oh dung bombs. I'll never get it." She said strangely the door crept open. Hermione smiled how could she be so thick, of course the password was dung bombs.

"Fred are you here?" She asked stepping inside. The door to the apartment upstairs was wide-open Hermione stepped inside. "Fred." There was no answer. Hermione searched everywhere she could think of hopefully. Fred was no where in sight. Defeated she flopped down on Fred's living room couch and stared at the wall. She wondered if she could think of anywhere else Fred might go. He could have simply gone into the house at the burrow. She thought but she figured that was far too easy and in his current state he wouldn't want to risk running into Ron. She feared for his safety as two hours passed she tried to read a book on anti-jinx's Fred had in his apartment but her mind kept switching back to Fred. She figured he'd have to come home eventually right? At nearly one in the morning Hermione was still wide awake hoping Fred would arrive she'd tried to fall asleep but it was useless. She'd gone downstairs and found an extendable ear which she'd attached to the front door of the shop.

"Dunggombs." She heard Fred slur. Her heart nearly skipped a beat she ran downstairs. Through the door she could see Angelina Johnson holding up a very drunk Fred. Hermione opened the door for them.

"I couldn't figure out what he was trying to say."Angelina explained "I figured out the door was password locked but he's very drunk and it's hard to understand him."

"What are you doin' ere?" Fred managed Hermione helped Angelina get him up the stairs. "I figured you'd be out selebating your reunion with Ronnykins." Hermione laughed now.

"Well if you weren't so stupid you'd have stuck around long enough to figure out that I didn't get back together with Ron." Hermione explained Fred only looked stranger.

"Wat?" He asked Hermione assumed his must be what.

"I said I didn't get back together with Ron." Hermione repeated.

"I'll just be leaving." Angelina managed slipping quickly out the door.

"Thanks for getting him here." Hermione smiled.

"You're welcome."

"You n Ron didn't get back togeffer?" Fred smiled drunkenly.

"No." Hermione paused. "Not even close."

"Good, because I love you, Hermioniny." He said. "I really love you."

"I know." She smiled. "But I really think we should talk about it tomorrow, when you're not so drunk."

"I know it was studid to go out and get drunk." Fred managed.

"Yes it was, but I understand." Hermione walked him toward his room. "Now let's get you ready for bed." She then found a pajama shirt in his drawer and slipped him into it. She tried to avoid looking at his naked body but she couldn't help admiring how perfect it really was. She then laid him down in his bed.

"I'm leaving now, I promise I'll be back in the morning." Hermione started.

"No, please don't go. Hermione, stay with me?" He begged Hermione groaned. She quickly found a large nightshirt in his drawer and slipped into it. She then crawled into bed next to him. She pressed herself against him snugly.

"Goodnight Hermionny." Fred slurred.

"Goodnight Fred." She smiled as he slid his arms around her. She slept better then she slept in what felt like years.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I like reviews and sometimes I write faster if I get them (Hint, Hint). Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter.

The next morning Fred's head was pounding before he even opened his eyes. He could barely remember leaving the wedding and he wasn't really sure how he'd gotten back to the small apartment above his shop. He tried to think clearly for a moment when suddenly he realized that there was movement in his kitchen. He got up and headed for the source of the noise. He was surprised to find Hermione in the kitchen cooking bacon. She was wearing one of his larger T-shirts. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her shorts looked suspiciously like a pair of his boxers. He wondered what on earth she was doing there.

"Here" Hermione said not really explaining her presence. She handed Fred a glass of a strange green potion. "It tastes horrible, but it also gets rid of a hangover very well."

"What are you doing here? The last thing I remember you were making out with Ron at the wedding." Fred said he took the glass and drank it. He grimaced slightly."This stuff is horrible."

"I tried to warn you but you were the one that took such a big drink."

"My heads still pounding." Fred complained.

"Even in the magical world remedies aren't instantaneous." Hermione explained

"Going back to our original discussion," Fred said irritated. "What are you doing here?"

"Wow. You really did get drunk last night." Hermione teased Fred managed to smile.

"I don't remember much." He admitted.

"Well after you ran off without letting me explain anything at all, I came to the shop and waited for you. At one-thirty Angelina brought you home totally smashed. I dressed you and tucked you into bed. I was going to leave but you asked me not to."

"I'm sorry." Fred managed.

"Well I really shouldn't forgive me, I mean you didn't even have the nerve to stick around and find out what was really going on with Ron."

"I thought it was quite obvious."

"You thought wrong."

"Well then tell me Hermione, what does it mean when I find you kissing my brother?"

"It means that Ron kissed me."

"Ron kissed you, right, but you didn't have to kiss him back Hermione." Fred nearly screamed now. "You could have pushed him away."

"I had to know." Hermione screamed. "I had to know if I still had feelings for him."

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't think that I should start something with you if I was still in love with him, I just don't think that would be right."

"So you kissed him?"

"I said before he kissed me." Hermione explained she had calmed down slightly now. "After he asked if he could cut in, he asked if he could talk to me alone. I thought I needed to forgive him. It's long overdue. I went back behind the tent with him and he told me that he still loved me and that he had broken up with Lavender."

"And then he kissed you." Fred said at this he smacked himself on the forehead. "I'm such a git."

"I didn't pull him away immediately because I wanted to make sure he was out of my system, I didn't think it was fair to either of us if I discovered eventually that all you were was a substitute for Ron."

"So what's the verdict?" Fred asked he seemed much more laid back now.

"Would I be here if I had chosen Ron?" Hermione said at this she felt Fred put his hand on hers. She turned to flip the bacon not letting Fred loosen his grip. He turned her back to face him.

"I'm sorry Hermione." Fred said gently Hermione let her eyes meet with his.

"I'm sorry too." She said in a mere whisper. She saw him lean in toward her. She'd seen his gesture many times in the last few days, but this time there was nothing to interrupt it. There was nothing to get in way. She reached up and placed her hands around his neck. Seconds later their lips finally touched. Hermione felt as if her knees might give in at any moment. She finally fully understood the expression 'weak in the knees'. She let her hands find Fred's hair pulling him deeper into the kiss. She parted her lips to allow his tongue access. Fred did things with his tongue she'd never imagined were possible.

"Wow." Fred said as he was finally forced to take a breath. Hermione couldn't help as tears formed in her eyelids. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing." Hermione smiled, she still had her hands around his neck.

"Then why are you crying?" Fred said he reached up and wiped away the tears.

"I was just thinking how close we came to never getting to do that."

"What do you mean?"

"It's just that we almost let one kiss destroy us before we ever started." Hermione explained "I'm just so glad you gave me another chance."

"Hermione, If I hadn't given you a second chance I would have been crazy." Fred smiled now. "Here you are telling me that you chose me over Ron, and you actually thought I wasn't going to forgive you."

"I didn't know, I could see the hurt in your eyes when I was kissing him, I didn't know." Hermione said. She looked down at the floor then muttered. "I was scared."

"I was scared too." Fred paused. "When I saw you kissing him, I figured everything that might have been would never be. For as long as I've known you, everyone has always said that you would end up with Ron. I was afraid they were right." Hermione didn't speak, she grabbed him and pulled him into a second furious kiss. This kiss was even more powerful then the last Hermione felt Fred's hands exploring her entire body. He pushed her against the counter and began to kiss the area near the nape of her neck. Hermione smiled.

"My bacon's burning." She said strangely. Fred looked confused for a minute.

"What?"

"The bacon it's burning." She said pulling away and grabbing the plate. She dumped the slightly blackened bacon onto it.

"It still looks edible." Fred teased as Hermione began to fret over the bacon.

"I think it will be all right." Hermione smiled. "Hear"

"Hey you know you were right, the headaches gone now." Fred said as if he just realized it.

"I told you."

"So let's see, in the past week you've saved me from bleeding to death, fixed my broken arm, healed by spranged ankle and cured my hang over, what exactly have I done for you?"

"You've made me laugh." Hermione said. Fred rolled his eyes. "I'm serious, do you know how long it's been since I really laughed?"

"No, I have no idea."

"I would say about six months."

"No one should ever go six months without laughing." Fred said as if he believed Hermione had committed some kind of crime. He sat down at the table and ate his bacon. Hermione took hers and sat next to him.

"I was going to make eggs or pancakes but you didn't have any eggs or flour and I really wanted to be here when you woke up."

"The bacon is fine." Fred said "I've never been a big breakfast person anyway."

"Me neither," Hermione said "I usually don't eat it at all."

"Well I guess that's something else that we have in common." Fred said. Hermione smiled

"I guess that makes one thing." Hermione teased.

"So please tell me that I didn't say anything too embarrassing last night."

"You called yourself Studid, but other then that not really."

"Well that's a relief." He said at that he got up to put his plate in the sink.

"You also told me you loved me." Hermione said. Fred stopped dead in his tracks.

"What?" He asked as if he'd heard it but didn't really grasp the concept.

"I said you told me that you loved me." Hermione explained. "Is it true?"

"I..." Fred trailed off. "I guess it is."

"You guess?" Hermione asked. Fred smiled awkwardly now as if saying the words aloud was something he didn't quiet grasp.

"I love you, Hermione." Fred said Hermione smiled

"I love you too, Fred." She said. At these words, Fred threw the plate he'd been so carefully carrying into the sink and he dived at Hermione. She pressed herself against him, finding the curves of his body. She seemed to fit perfectly into those curves. She smiled now.

"Well I guess it's all finally out on the table now huh?" Fred said as they pulled apart he was stroking her hair as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I guess so." Hermione smiled

"So I guess you and I are an us now then?"

"I guess we are." Hermione verified to Fred. Fred kissed her nose. He had his arms wrapped so tightly around her she wondered if she would ever be able to get free.

"Did you tell Ron?"

"Yeah actually I talked to him again before I came to find you, he seemed ok."

"Good, so we don't have to hide and we can just be together."

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. She looked at the time. "I hate to do this but, I have to be at class at ten."

"I guess it is nine-thirty." Fred said "You should probably get home and change."

"I don't want to go." Hermione admitted Fred starred at her.

"Don't worry I'll still be here when you get back." Fred smiled

"I guess I'll come back after class, maybe we could . . . " Fred kissed her. Hermione smiled

"I've got some ideas. I'll see you then." Fred teased. Hermione got up and put her plate in the sink now.

"I need to get out of your shirt first."

"Keep it." Fred explained "It looks much better on you then me." Hermione just smiled

"I'll see you later then." She kissed him again.

"Yeah." Fred started just as Hermione was about to apparate. He looked at her strangely. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said quickly and it was followed by an instantaneous pop.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated sooner, my sister is getting married this week and my cousin is staying with us along with thirteen-month-old twins so my life has been INSANE. Anyway, I just wanted to thank everyone for the reviews. I know this one is a little shorter then usual but I hope you enjoy it. More is coming soon. (I hope)

Hermione spent all day at school wondering if she could make it threw the day. She was longing to see Fred again. However she knew that there was no point in leaving class early. It wasn't as if he could close the shop until after six anyway. She wanted to see him. She wanted to kiss him and love him again. She wanted to fall asleep in his arms again. At around noon she went to have lunch at a local coffee shop that served lots of soups. She walked inside and found an old familiar face reading an upside down addition of the quibbler.

"Luna." She smiled. She then took an empty seat next to Luna. "I haven't seen you in years."

"I got an invitation to Harry and Ginny's wedding, but I couldn't make it." Luna explained "I sent them a gift."

"It's ok." Hermione grinned. "How are you?"

"I'm ok, you know it's been an interesting year. My dad died and I took over the quibbler." Luna explained

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's ok. He was getting older." Luna said but Hermione could see a loneliness in her eyes.

"Why didn't you make it to the wedding?" Hermione asked

"I was abroad reporting on a story."

"Oh." Hermione smiled Luna still seemed as strange as ever.

"I was surprised that you and Ron didn't get married before Harry and Ginny, I always thought it would be the other way around."

"Actually Ron and I aren't together anymore." Hermione explained. "I'm dating his brother Fred."

"Fred Weasley, as in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?"

"Yeah, I know it's a little odd, but it works for us."

"So what happened with you and Ron?" Luna asked seeming to have a strange interest in Ron. Hermione explained all about Lavender and Ron. Luna smiled as Hermione explained how she'd just gotten together with Fred.

"So Ron's not seeing anyone then?" Luna said Hermione grinned.

"No, but I wouldn't be surprised if Lavender takes him back."

"Oh." Luna said almost disappointed.

"I'm going to go order a bowl of soup." Hermione said "I only have about twenty minutes until I start my next class."

"What are you studying?"

"Healing." Hermione paused "I've just started my third year."

"I'm a journalism major, not that I need it since I inherited a paper, but it's still nice to have." Luna explained. At this, Hermione finally went up to the counter and ordered a bowl of classic chicken noodle soup. As soon as they got her soup she walked back over to Luna's table and sat down. Luna smiled.

"I have a question." Hermione smiled.

"What?" Luna said strangely.

"We all get together once a month and have dinner, it's kind of a ritual we have. It's usually me, Ginny, Harry, Fred, George, Katie Bell, sometimes Ron and Lavender, and occasionally Neville. We're doing it next Sunday after Harry and Ginny get back from their honeymoon, I was wondering if you'd like to come."

"I'll check my calender." Luna smiled

"Well, if you decide to come, we meet at the joke shop at 5:30 and then go out, it's fun."

"I'll see if I can make it." Luna promised.

"Ok." Hermione said she had just finished her soup. "I really need to get going. It was nice seeing you Luna."

"You too."

At five-thirty Hermione could no longer stand to wait to see Fred. She packed herself a small bag and apparated to the front door of the joke shop. She looked into the window and saw that Fred and George seemed to be the only people in the store and they were both looking rather bored. Fred saw her through the window and gave a big smile.

"Hermione." He said instantly. He seemed as if he'd been anticipating her return as much as she had. He walked up to her and kissed her firmly on the lips. George looked as if he might vomit.

"Do you have to snog right in front of me? I don't snog Katie in front of you."

"Yes you do." Hermione insisted. She didn't loosen her grip on Fred.

"She's right mate you do." Fred explained "All the time."

"I don't mean to." George explained

"George and Katie have decided they want to get married next month." Fred said.

"Really, I figured you'd be engaged for a little while at least, why the hurry?" Hermione asked. George smiled.

"Katie's pregnant." Fred said. George looked as if he may hit him.

"Congratulations." Hermione said hugging George now.

"I'm excited, but mum and dad will flip a lid if they find out she was pregnant before we got married." George explained

"Come on, the two of you have been living together for almost two months. Do you think Arthur and Molly are that naive?"

"I would just prefer it if they didn't find out until after the wedding." George explained. "I just found out this morning actually."

"I'm happy for you." Hermione said "Fred and I promise we won't tell anyone right?"

"Yeah." Fred said. "You can get out of here early if you'd like, I think I'll just close its not as if we've had a very busy day, and no ones coming so you might as well go spend time with Katie."

"You just want to spend time alone with Hermione." George explained but he smiled as he said it. "But I'll still take you up on that offer."

"Good." Fred said "We close in 25 minutes anyway."

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Hermione, take good care of my brother ok?"

"I wouldn't do anything different." Hermione said at this George was gone with that same familiar pop. Hermione turned around and looked at Fred. He had just turned the sign and was looking at her strangely. Hermione walked up and started kissing him.

"Did you want to get some dinner or something?" Fred asked Hermione grinned.

"I'm not really hungry." She explained. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So what do you want to do?" She kissed him again. She'd vowed to herself after breaking up with Ron that she wouldn't make love to someone again, until she was sure she would marry them. She wasn't sure that she would marry Fred, but she realized her vow was impossible to keep. She loved Fred, and she wanted to show him how much she loved him. She led him up the stairs. Then into his bedroom she climbed onto his bed and she gestured 'come here' with her hand. He looked at her strangely before climbing on the bed and joining her. Hermione had begun to tug at his shirt when he spoke.

"Hermione, I don't think we should do this."

"Why?" Hermione asked. Fred could hear a hint of fear in her voice.

"I love you." He said. Hermione smiled. "I've never actually been with a woman that I loved before."

"The only person I've ever been with is Ron." Hermione explained Fred smiled.

"I want the first time that we're together to be special, something that neither one of us ever forgets, I don't want it to be something that we regret."

"I would never regret being with you Fred." Hermione explained. She started to kiss him again.

"You don't know that, and I think that we should wait." Fred kissed her gently now.

"How many girls can actually say that their boyfriend was the one that stopped them. It's always the other way around." Hermione smiled now. She'd lied early she hadn't eaten anything but that bowl of soup at noon and she realized she was hungry. Her stomach growled. "I'm starving."

"I thought you weren't hungry." Fred smiled

"I lied." Hermione said.

"Come on, let's go get some food." Fred put out a hand to lift her off the bed.

"Just how do we have to wait before we can make love?" Hermione asked

"Until it's special." Fred smiled. "Right now let's just focus of food."

"Fine." Hermione said and she let him lead her back down the stairs and out to Diagon Alley. She smiled. She and Fred must be rubbing off on each other. For first time Hermione had wanted to do the wrong thing and Fred had stopped her. She decided that's what love was all about.


End file.
